The invention relates to cages for roller brake freewheels and, more particularly, to a new and improved cage for roller brake freewheels especially adapted to accommodate variations in dimensions of the components.
Roller brake freewheels installed in hydrodynamic-mechanical automobile transmissions which at times also act as bearings generally consist of a plurality of individual components and are subjected to considerable stress during operation. Such stresses include stresses caused by different thermal expansion of the components, especially if the material of the cage is different from that of the surrounding structural elements, in particular, the outer and inner rings of the freewheel.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cage for a roller brake freewheel which permits compensation for such heat expansion differences without any difficulties and, moreover, can be produced in a simpler and less expensive manner.